i want you back
by suckers love
Summary: ratings just to be safe. shuichi wants yuki back and he has the perfect little plan. his 'horrible,' third-grade-reading-level lyrics. COMPLETED! hope you like it! RR
1. Default Chapter

Originally meant to be a one-shot but too long for my liking. Only pairing in here is Shuichi x Yuki. It's a month after track 14 and a bit of 15. I'm rewriting the ending to book 4 of Gravitation or what ever you wanna call this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. But this is mine.  
  
Tears flowed freely out of Shuichi`s eyes as he came across the place where he and Eiri first met. He remembered how things ended that day. Every fucking thought he had. The exact words. Every moment. Every single second. It was all so clear now.  
  
` Flashback `  
  
Yuki shut his eyes so hard it hurt as he exclaimed, " I'm had enough!" He threw his clenched fists down, loosening them.  
Shuichi sat on the bed gripping a sheet as he kneeled. He was there to listen now. Yuki held his face and looked him straight in the eye with pain. It hurt him so much, but he had to say it. One hand was clenched loosely into a fist. He was bent over.  
Shuichi even remembered his ex-lover's exact outfit that day. It was a pale blue button up dress shirt with both sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the right rolled up more than the left, shirttails left out. A pair of black slacks with the right pant leg stuck behind the tongue of the shoe and the shoes were a shiny black, shoelaces untied. His hair was all ruffled up covering his right eye a bit.  
"I'm not going to tell you I hate you. And I won't try to throw you out anymore!" the author said straight out. There was pain in his eyes, but Shuichi just couldn't place what it was. He kept his hand on Shuichi's face waiting for a response.  
"Yuki..." he was at a loss for word. Shindou-kun (I don`t know what else to call him cus I don`t wanna use the same name over and over) put up a small grin to cover up his confusion.  
Eiri continued with that same sad look in his eyes, "Instead, I'll leave."  
The Bad Luck singer's honest violet eyes were fully opened now. The grin went away. There was a tiny opening where he looked like he wanted to say something. Yuki pulled his hand away. His face was indicating that there was a secret he was holding back. He was afraid of something.  
His messy golden hair covered one of his pained hazel eyes. The other eye contained a mixture of hurt, confusion, secret and fear. His hand was still open where he had held his lover's face. "I'll be the one to disappear from your life." Yuki said differently from everything else he said. This tone had something else in it, and it wasn't coldness.  
Shuichi stayed on the bed, still on his knees. He was speechless. Why was Yuki doing this? Didn't he know that Shuichi would always love Eiri no matter what?  
Yuki put his hands down to his side with a broken look. He dropped down to his knees. It was like he was going to break down or something.  
They looked each other straight in the eye. The author broke the silence and explained, "I'll vanish."  
Bad Luck's lead singer stared at him now. He continued anyway.  
"I'll disappear from your life. That way..." he couldn't finish, couldn't bear to say it. The man's eyes were all glassy now with tears threatening to fall down his face. He put his hand over his mouth, finger spread apart. He looked down at his lab, afraid to look the boy in the eye. He'd cry if he did. Time stood still for those moments. Shuichi broke the silence. (A/N: If I weren't in gym right now, I'd be in tears.) (Emma's note during 8th period: I'm in science with tears streaming down my face.)  
"I understand," he paused. Shuichi's messy hair covered his face. He reached his arm out, making an attempt to get a broken Yuki to look up. "Yuki... In other words..." He grabbed the color of Yuki's shirt. "You're abandoning me even after I dressed up like this?" Tears were streaming down his face. Eiri kept his eyes shut. He couldn't bear it.  
"You thought I'd like that? You've got problems!" the author retorted. Shuichi screamed out in anguish. He was pulling his hair now.  
"You said you couldn't stand it because I was a guy!! So I went and borrowed my sister's school uniform!! I even shaved my legs!!" Feeling quite strange, he lifted up his skirt (rather his sister's skirt) and shouted, "Look! I borrowed her panties!" On the inside he was thinking, I'm hanging out a little, of course.  
"Don't show me! I trust you!" a very shocked Yuki exclaimed. Shuichi sat back down of the ground.  
"Listen," he started. He looked into the singer's sad eyes, confused, sad eyes. His hand was on Shuichi's shoulder, calming the boy down. "When did I ever say that I didn't like you because you were a guy?" He shut his eyes and paused. "If that were the case, I would have dumped you a long time ago." Shindou-kun looked up at him frowning, his large violet orbs brining with tears. Yuki continued, "I would have never made you my lover."  
Bad Luck's lead singer collapsed onto Eiri's shoulder. Then why?, he thought. Why won't you stay with me? He sat on the man's knee, with Yuki's hand slowly sliding up his skirt. Shuichi had one hand on his shoulder, the other around Yuki's waist. Both sets of lips met halfway for a tender, but loving kiss.  
As they broke apart, Shuichi wrapped his arms around Eiri's neck in a tight embrace. Both pairs of eyes were shut. "Yuki..." he whispered into Yuki's ear. At the same time, a stream of thought ran through his mind. Why do you always look so sad? I want to know... ... But I'm afraid to ask... And they ended it like that. With one last kiss.  
  
` Flashback ends `  
  
Shuichi was now sitting on a park bench with his head on his knees, sitting in a ball with his arms around his calves. Tears were streaming down his face drench his pants with the salty water running down his cheeks, but he didn't have a care in the world. All he wanted was Yuki back. Even if Yuki was a murderer or so Tohma said. He was still single. (A/N: I made up that Tohma told Shuichi was a murderer. Tohma saw that Shuichi was miserable to he told him that out of nowhere, so at least the boy would know something about his ex-lover.)  
The marriage with Ayaka was canceled when Ayaka found herself in love with Hiro. Shuichi didn't even have to fight for him anymore, but the question was, Did Yuki hate him? Love him? Still want him? And at that, he remember Yuki saying, "I'll be the one to disappear from your life." That pained look in those beautiful golden eyes. All because of the memory, Shuichi couldn't help himself but to burst into tears again.  
Oh fuck it, he thought. Staying here crying all night isn't going to get me anywhere anyway. He wiped his eyes off and got off the bench. A crinkle of his paper caught his attention. The newest lyrics he had been working on. A way to get Yuki back.  
  
Done. Chapter 1 is completed. Now, should I continue? Is this worth it? Or not? Review to let me know. =) Well, until next time! If there even is one... x] 


	2. part 2

The story's over! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: The lyrics aren't mine. "I want you back" belongs to Mandy Moore and "Sorry seems to be the hardest word" belongs to Blue feat. Elton John.  
  
Part 2  
  
On the way home, Shuichi noticed a few people on the street staring at him through his sunglasses. Thankfully, he had the sunglasses, remembering the time at the subway station and two cover up his eyes, red and puffy from crying.  
  
"What? I'm just walking home! What are you all staring at?" he cried out in anguish. An old lady pointed to his black long-sleeved shirt with a disapproving face.  
  
It was then that her realized he was wearing the matching shirt to the one he had bought for Yuki. He never had a chance to give it to his ex- lover though. Both shirts were black with white lettering that read, 'Fuck the world if they can't understand." He blushed, not realizing sooner.  
  
As soon as Shuichi got home, he sat at his computer desk thinking. What am I gonna say? Is he even going to open it? If he does, is he going to want me back? Will he think my lyrics suck? Is he going to see me? What the hell do I do?  
  
He pulled the lyrics out of his jeans pocket, reading them over. The song had a literal title. He had named it "I want you back." The sheet looked like it'd been through a washing machine, but you could still read the lyrics.  
  
I Want You Back  
  
Yeah  
  
Last night I saw you  
  
First time since we broke up  
  
I tell you baby  
  
It all came back to me  
  
When I looked into your eyes there was something more  
  
That I never really noticed before  
  
Could it be?  
  
That I was wrong  
  
I was so wrong  
  
When I realized  
  
And turned around and you were gone  
  
Chorus  
  
If I say I want you back  
  
Would you turn around and say you want me too  
  
'Cause I say I want you back  
  
This time I really mean it  
  
It hurts so much  
  
I want to tell you I changed for you  
  
But I don't know what to say or do  
  
We grew apart but I still want you in my heart  
  
I believe it's time to make a new start  
  
Could it be that I was wrong  
  
And I was so wrong  
  
When I realized and turned around and you were gone  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
It's a thing  
  
I want you  
  
I want you back  
  
Will you turn around and walk away  
  
From me  
  
It's a shame  
  
I want you back  
  
With me  
  
Believe  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
And if I say I want you back (I want you back)  
  
And if you say you want me too (Do you really want me too?)  
  
And if I say I want you back (I want you back)  
  
And if you say you want me too (Do you want me too?)  
  
And if I say I want you back (Want you back)  
  
And if you say you want me too (I need you by my side)  
  
And if I say I want you back (I want you back)  
  
And if you say you want me too (Do you want me back?)  
  
After all, it was the current situation.  
  
There was another sheet of lyrics in his hand. His favorite ones.  
  
Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word  
  
What I gotta do to make you love me?  
  
What I gotta do to make you care?  
  
What do I do when lightening strikes me?  
  
And awake to find that you're not there.  
  
What I gotta do to make you love me?  
  
What I gotta do to be heard?  
  
What do I say when it's all over?  
  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
  
It's sad, so sad.  
  
It's a sad sad situation.  
  
And it's getting more and more absurd.  
  
It's sad (so sad) so sad.  
  
Why can't we talk it over?  
  
Oh, it seems to me,  
  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
  
What I gotta do to make you love me?  
  
What do I gotta do to be heard?  
  
What do I do when lightening strikes me?  
  
What have I got to do,  
  
What have I got to do?  
  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
  
Now for the hard part. The actual letter. 'Dear Yuki,' he started. "No, that sounds corny," Shuichi crumpled the paper up and tossed it in the trash can.  
  
'Yuki,' he wrote. "A bit better"  
  
'You're probably wondering why the fuck I'm spending my time writing this. I'm surprised you even opened the letter. Just hear me out.' "Makes sense."  
  
'I don't like how things ended, and by the looks of it, you didn't either. I tried to for get it, but I couldn't. My mind wakes up screaming just like my lyrics made yours. I don't give a fuck if you're a murderer. It's still you and nothing's gonna change that. You may as well forget it cus nothing's going to turn back time. No use looking back on it.  
  
Maybe love is just come stupid cliché, maybe it's not. All I know is that I love you. You love me too. Even though you refuse to admit it. I saw it in your eyes. (A/N: he's being very blunt.) I may seems like an idiot, but I'm not one. I've got to go now. Just look at the lyrics I've included in the envelope, alright? For both our sakes.  
  
Love always,  
  
Shuichi Shindou'  
  
"Perfect." He found an envelope, slipped the papers in, and walked over to Yuki's place. Shuichi slipped the mail under the door and took off.  
  
The next morning, he found a note next to him that said, "You want to know? Be at my place by 8 tonight." How'd he get in here? There was only one answer to that question. Mom.  
  
That night, Shuichi dressed himself in a tight black t-shirt that would show off the nicely muscled build he had acquired after breaking up with Yuki, and a pair of khaki colored cargo pants. He showed up exactly at 8.  
  
Yuki was already out there, leaning against the wall coolly, waiting for him. There was a moment of silence between them. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. The now blue-haired singer broke the silence.  
  
"Your answer?"  
  
"For some reason, I would turn around and say I want you too."  
  
Fin  
  
Hope you all liked it! Now review! 


End file.
